New Beginnings
by PhoenixFire998
Summary: Set after the war, Draco is sick of everyone wrongly accusing him for the crimes he was forced to commit. He wants to start fresh so he changes physically and emotionally. After learning new ways of a new life, Draco learns to forgive and forget and along the way, makes new friends and finds love. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**New beginnings ****by PhoenixFire998**

**A/N:**** Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction, so please enjoy! No hate please, if you don' like it, don't read it; no one is forcing you to read it! Because I'm on holidays, I will be updating every second day or so, (depends whether I'm busy or not). Please review as it gives me motivation and feedback is good for me so I can improve for future chapters. :D**

**I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1: The start of something new**

Draco knocked softly on the front door of Blaise Zabini's country Villa, north-west of London; towards Birmingham. The door opened widely and Blaise stood in the doorway, wand armed and ready to fire. Draco put his hands up in surrender and in surprise.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Blaise said angrily towards the stranger. "How did you find this location? You have 5 seconds to explain!"

"Blaise it's only me!" Draco specified. "Put your wand away, I heard those things can do some damage." Draco said with an amused smile.

At that moment, Blaise fired a warning shot towards Draco's head that just missed by three inches. "As I said, who are you and how did you find this location? I'm warning you." Blaise readied his wand once again.

"Blaise, I don't understand. It's me, Draco!"

"You're not Draco; you don't look anything like him. The Malfoy I know would never be seen in muggle clothing."

"See that's where you're mistaken dear friend. This is why I am here. I need to talk to you, and it's quite serious…"

"Go on then. Prove it."

"Prove what Blaise? It's me, Draco!"

"Prove that you're the Malfoy I know."

"What do you want me to say Blaise? I just need you to trust me on this, please."

Not a sound peeped from Blaise as he stood in the doorway, his wand still raised.

"I can assure you that I'm no imposter. How else do you think I know where you are? You only told two people where you were staying; me and your sister. So please, can we talk?"

Blaise lowered his wand and put it in his pocket; still eyeing Draco down suspiciously. "Okay then, come in. But be warned, I'm watching you." Blaise stepped aside to let Draco pass.

The two men approached the seating area on the balcony and took a seat; Blaise had a small tray of beverages. Draco cleared his throat and spoke, "I'm really sorry about dropping by like this, unannounced, uninvited. It's just that I really need to discuss something with you."

"What's it about?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Everything…" Draco said sadly. "I'm just so sick of everything…"

"Listen, if you are really Draco, why are you like this? What's with the outfit?" Blaise asked half mockingly.

"It's complicated… it's difficult to explain everything but this is why I am here. I really need you to help me and understand my decisions."

"Why are you telling me this anyway?"

"I figured if I'm going to go through with my plan, I ought to tell someone I know well, someone I trust; someone such as you. You're my best mate Blaise and you have been for years. We've obviously been through a lot and I know we haven't seen or spoken with each other for a while, but that's why I'm coming to you about this. You're the only person I know who could help me and understand." Draco had a sad smile upon his face. He thought about his mother and how she would _never_ understand.

"I'll only help you depending on what it is." Blaise said as he poured himself a cup of tea. "But please, continue."

"Well, first of all I'm just so sick of everything. Just so tired of people wrongly accusing me of the crimes I was forced to commit. I just want to start over fresh; I want a new beginning." He looked up at Blaise who seemed a bit confused. Draco continued. "I want to start again. I just want to have a new life, one I have always wanted but never had. So the other day, I finally started to pick myself up again. Instead of rotting away miserably, I started to get out more, started to get fit again. Blaise, hopefully this is a new start for me.

To start fresh, I got a new look and new attitude. I think it's about time I get what my insufferable father told me when I was younger; that muggle-borns are nothing, and how they shouldn't have the ability to have magic. He always talked about how people that are pure-bloods are more powerful than others. Of course he was wrong; there are witches and wizards out there that are more powerful than he ever was. I changed my appearance so that people can't recognise me. I changed my hair to dark brown; I got deep blue contact lenses−"

"What are contact lenses?" Blaise interrupted curiously.

"They are these little plastic things that you place in your eye. They can either change your eye colour or enhance your eyesight."

"Merlin's beard! That's crazy." Blaise was shocked that muggles would do such a thing. "Please continue."

"As I was saying, I changed my eye colour, and my sense of style; basically my whole identity."

"What about your name? That's a big give away."

"To the people I meet, I am no longer Draco; I am going to be called Drake Mal."

"What about your blood-status?"

"I don't want to be labelled anymore, so I'm going to be a half-blood."

"Draco this is madness, you can't possibly do this." Blaise exclaimed. Shocked from Draco's sudden announcement, he stood abruptly with his hands waving around in the air.

"Blaise calm down. This is _my_ decision." Draco reassured his best friend, "And besides, in the long run, it might be worth it."

"Maybe, but you never know what could happen. Someone might recognise you and realise what you have done. They might get the wrong impression." Blaise was shaking his head in disbelief. "Merlin Draco, I know you can be really clever sometimes and can get away with most things, but this is pushing limits don't you think?"

"Blaise, all I want is a new beginning, to start fresh. Without people constantly seeing me as the 'bad guy', you know? For once I just want to move on and live a normal life if I can. I wasted my teen years and I don't want to waste my adulthood too. Just for once, I want to be seen as a 'good guy' and to be trusted…" Draco was staring out towards the distance, were the land met the sky. He leaned against the balcony railing, dreaming about the words that he was saying; hoping that they would come true. "Please Blaise, all I ask of you is to understand and accept it, and tell no one."

Blaise moved over to where Draco was standing and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand, and I want you to know I'm here for you, no matter what happens."

Draco looked at Blaise and saw the sincere look upon his face. Draco was so happy Blaise understood; he was one step closer to a new beginning, to a fresh start. "Thank you Blaise, _Thank-you._"

"Let me know if I can help in anyway."

Draco just nodded, he was too happy for words. For now, things were finally looking good for Draco; slowly, his dream was becoming a reality.

**Please Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Beginnings ****by ****PhoenixFire998**

**Chapter 2: Tickets, sir?**

**I am not J.K. Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter.**

After meeting up with Blaise, Draco travelled back to Diagon Alley in London. Wondering down the street, he decided to make a stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies to see what there was. As Draco looked around the store, he thought about how much he missed Quidditch. It didn't occur to him that he could miss something so much. It had been years since he last played and he wanted to do it again soon, but the problem was _who_ to play it with. Even if he couldn't play, he would just stand for watching a game.

"Can I help you dear?" said the store clerk. Draco was lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise the lady approach him and jumped a little when she spoke. Draco cleared his throat, and spoke.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that, what did you say?"

"That's okay dear," The lady gave Draco a very nice and polite smile. "I just asked you if you needed any help, that's all. Are you just looking around, here to pick an order up, or did you want anything specific?"

"I was just looking thank you," Draco said politely.

"Very well dear, just let me know if I can be of any assistance." The lady smiled and turned to walk away until Draco spoke again.

"Um, actually there is something I have been thinking about but I'm not sure of. I haven't been keeping up to date with recent events. Do you know when The Quidditch World Cup is on?"

"You're in luck. It is on in one week."

"Brilliant! Is there any chance you have a ticket available?" Draco asked excitedly.

"Let me check." The lady wondered over to the counter to read through papers and dates. "I have a package deal if you would like to take it?" She looked up at Draco who had a clear look of interest. "The deal consists of: an already set up tent, you have to stay the entire time it's on, and seating is at the very top. Personally, I think it's a pretty damn good deal. Are you going to take it?"

"Sure, how much will it be?"

"It has been reduced, so it is around 300 galleons."

Draco thought hard for a moment, thinking about whether he should take the deal. Social confrontation breached his mind and made him worry about people judging him. Draco let all those emotions and thoughts run freely, and remembered that it was time to take action with new things and to meet new people. He still felt uncomfortable but he had to learn to deal with it and get over it.

"I'll take it." Draco said simply.

"Very well, just state your details here and sign here." The clerk said as she pointed to Draco where to write. "And that will be 300 galleons. Are you paying upfront or having it deducted from your bank account?"

"Upfront." Draco said quickly as he finished signing his fake details. He removed from his pocket, a small bag that contained his money. He handed the clerk the correct amount, grabbed the ticket, said thanks to the clerk and left.

**Please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**New Beginnings ****by Phoenixfire9998**

**Chapter three: Getting to the Quidditch world cup**

**I am not the wonderful JK Rowling, and unfortunately don't own the magnificent world of Harry Potter.**

It was 3:30pm, and Draco arrived at the portkey destination that he was told to go to. The portkey was located at the edge of a forest and the starting point of a wild and free meadow. He looked around at the diversity of people that surrounded him. And was surprised to see no one he knew or recognised. There was an elderly couple from Poland, and a young man with tanned skin from the Ministry named Samuel Devons. Then again, he did arrive early and there was surely more people to arrive. He headed over to a tree and sat down, leaning against the rough bark of the tree that had been untouched for years. As he waited, he pulled out a muggle device he had purchased over the past two weeks. It was as the muggles would call it, an IPod. An amused smile crosses his face as he looked at it and remembered to when he first got it. He was so amazed and stunned by such creation, that the sales lady laughed at his astonishment.

He knew he wouldn't be able to use it when he got to the pitch because of the magic boundaries, so now was the best time. Still getting that hang of it, he struggled to go into the music app and choose a song. Eventually, he got there and started to listen to a good muggle band called 'Cage the Elephant'. As time passed, the elderly couple bickered playfully and Sam sat waiting. Draco was told by Sam that there should be a maximum amount of ten people arriving and that the portkey was scheduled to leave at 4:30pm at the latest. It was 4:00pm and the last 6 people still hadn't arrived. To keep his emotions and feelings in check, he pulled out a journal and started to right. Instead of going off at somebody, he wrote all his anger and other emotions into the book. Five minutes passed and Draco gave up on writing and took out a book to read.

"Hurry up Ginny; we are going to be late!" Harry yelled from the bottom of the stairs at the Burrow.

"Give. Me. A. Second!" Ginny yelled in return from her bedroom. A minute passed when Ginny finally ran down the stairs with a packed bag in her hands. "Okay, now we can go," Ginny said, indicating he her hand towards the door so they could leave. Harry just gave her a small grin and a quick peck on the cheek. As they exited the house, Harry looked around at the group and did a quick head-count.Pointing to the people as he passed them; Ginny, George, Luna, Neville, and…

"Hermione," Harry looked back to the house and yelled. "C'mon Hermione, we are going to be late!"

"No! I don't want to go!" She yelled back from the living room.

"Hermione!" the group said in unison.

"Just go without me," Hermione yelled. "Have fun!"

"C'mon Hermione," Ginny shouted. "So what if you don't fancy Quidditch as much a few of us, you'll still have fun, I promise you."

Hermione appeared in the door way. She gave the group a threatening look. It was very clear she didn't want to go and she knew that if she went, someone would make her participate in activities that included flying. To her, that was a big no-no. She looked at the faces that stared at her and with an irritated sigh, she nodded.

"Ugh, I can't believe you're making me go. I hate all of you." Hermione said after everyone apperated close to the portkey location.

"Oh cheer up Hermione," George said as he put his arm around her shoulders. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Lee Jordan is going to be there and we plan to pull a few 'small' pranks on people. But shh, don't let anyone know." He looked down at Hermione and saw her unamused expression. "Oh please, I know you act as if you hate the pranks I pull, but deep down I know you love it." At that point Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Fine, I guess it won't be that bad."

"That's the spirit!" Ginny said as she slightly ran past Hermione to catch up to Harry who was leading the group to the portkey. Hermione just shook her head as she laughed.

Harry came to a halt and turned around to face the group. "We're here." He said with a smile on his face. He continued to walk forward and approached the waiting group.

"Sorry we are late everyone. Didn't mean to keep everyone waiting, we had a hold up…" Harry said to the young man that approached Harry while he slightly turned his head to look at Hermione.

"That's all right," The young man said. "My name is Samuel Devons, but you can call me Sam. You're Harry Potter aren't you?" Sam said with a huge smile on his face.

"Um, yeah I am, nice to meet you Sam," Harry said shaking hands with him.

"Hey 'Mione, look over there," Ginny said quietly to Hermione while pointing at the person sitting by themselves against the tree. "Maybe, you should introduce yourself to him," Ginny said while wiggling her eyebrows at her. Hermione looked over to where Ginny was pointing and saw the person to who she was indicating.

"Ginny, you know I'm not like that. And besides, even if I was, I wouldn't have the confidence to." With that, she walked away so Ginny couldn't add to her statement. _"I have to give Ginny some credit; he was quite good looking…"_ Hermione thought to herself as she smiled inwardly.

Draco looked up from his book and saw the latecomers. He dropped his book at the sight, and his mouth was open slightly. "_Oh dear god, no…"_ Draco thought to himself. Panicking slightly, he shoved his belongings back into his bag with the intention of leaving. _"Wait, what am I doing?" _Draco questioned himself._ "I only have to travel with them and that's it. What are the chances I'll see them again..." _Swinging his bag over his back, he got up and approached Sam who was standing next to Harry, Luna, Neville, and Hermione.

"Hey Sam, is it time to go? We have ten minutes." Draco asked.

Sam looked around the group and did a quick head-count. "I think yes, yes we are."

"Okay, can I have everyone's attention?" Sam shouted. "Okay, now that everyone is here, it's time to go. Can I please have everyone stand in a circle around the portkey which is that small chair over there?" Everyone did as he instructed and stood around in a circle. "Place one hand anywhere on the chair and hold tight."

Draco grabbed the leg of the chair and held tightly. "Has everyone got a piece of chair?" Sam questioned everyone. Everyone murmured a response and nodded. "Next stop, The Qudditch World Cup," Sam said with a smile. With the familiar pull, they all disappeared.

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**New Beginnings ****by PhoenixFire998**

**Chapter Four: Arrival**

**I am not JK Rowling and do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.**

Landing flat on his feet, Draco inhaled the fresh air around him. He didn't fancy transportation by portkey. He looked around at the group and saw that everyone else landed on their feet, all but Neville and Hermione. Hermione was sitting on the ground next to Draco, rubbing her head. He extended his hand out to help her up. She looked up at him and gladly took his hand.

"Thanks," She said smiling.

"Don't mention it," Draco replied with a small smile. A brief awkward silence was shared between the two before Draco cleared his throat. "Um, see you around." He said briefly while walking away. Hermione was just about to speak, but Draco just beat her to it so she just nodded. She watched him walk away before Sam called after him. He turned around and saw Sam waving at him to come back. With a sigh, he went to re-join the group.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Sam said as he looked around the group. "Okay, I have to give each and every one of you a pass and lot number. Then you have to continue to the sign in. The system has slightly changed over the years to those that don't know. After that, you are free to go. The first match will be tomorrow morning, while tonight is the opening festival. There is a small concert and there are small markets open; preparing you for tomorrow's game. This also gives you the chance to settle in and meet other people. Are there any questions?" Sam looked around the group and saw everyone shake their head. "Just talk amongst yourselves while I go and get the passes."

"This is going to be so great!" Ginny said while jumping up and down. "You excited?" she asked her group. Everyone nodded eagerly except for Hermione who just smiled briefly and avoided eye contact with everyone. She was looking around, trying to find the stranger who helped her up.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Neville asked kindly.

"What?" Hermione said finally focusing on Neville.

"Are you okay?" Neville repeated.

"Ah, um, yeah I'll be fine. I think it was the portkey. I hate traveling like that." Hermione said quickly. She was still looking around for Draco until she finally found him not that far away, leaning on a pole. At the corner of her eye, she saw Sam return.

"Okay. Mr and Mrs Adamik," Sam turned to the elderly Polish couple, "here are your passes, here is a map, and you are in lot 314," Sam said while handing them a small pile of papers. "Sign in is just over there and after that, you're free. Have a great time." Sam was pointing towards the booth.

"Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger," Sam called from the list. Being the group organiser, Harry stepped forward. "Okay Mr Potter, here is your map, here are your passes, and your group is in lot 34. Do you know the way?"

"Yeah we know the way," Ginny interrupted.

"Very well, the sign in is just over there," Sam pointed towards the booth. "You guys have a great time." Sam winked at Harry, who instantly became uncomfortable. Ginny and George did their very best to hold in their laughter.

"Um, thanks. You too," Harry quickly said while holding Ginny's hand and walking away.

Hermione looked over towards where Draco was. He was looking out into the distance, towards where the Quidditch pitch was. He looked down at Hermione and saw she was already staring at him. She quickly broke eye contact, reassured her posture and walked away at a quick pace to catch up with the others. Smiling inwardly to himself, he didn't realise Sam had approached him.

"Drake Mal," Sam cleared his throat. Draco looked at him. "Here is your map, here is your pass and you are in lot 35. The sign in is over there," Sam pointed towards the booth, "And I hope you have a great time." He smiled at Draco while he studied his papers and map.

"Thanks," Draco said quickly while walking away.

Entering the tent always amazed Hermione. Like Harry said in their 4th year, "_I love magic_" Hermione thought to herself. She put her bags on a single bed, away from where the couples would be sleeping.

"Wait, how come there is only one single bed? Surely George doesn't get a double all to himself," Hermione questioned.

"If I remember vaguely, George requested it," said Ginny

"That I did little sister," George said while leaning on her. "Angelina Johnson is staying for a night," George said nearly beaming with happiness.

"Angelina is going to be here?" Harry asked as he entered the tent. "I haven't seen her in ages. Before the world cup ends, we have to get a team together and play." George and Ginny nodded with total agreement.

Counting down the rows and columns, Draco finally arrived at his tent; lot 35. It didn't look like much but he knew what would be in side. Before he entered his tent, he took off his bag and placed it on the grassy floor. He kneeled down beside his bag and opened it so he could put his papers inside. As he was closing the bag, the zipper jammed. "Shit," Draco said quietly to himself as he was trying to fix his bag.

"Hello," Harry waved as he approached his neighbour.

"Hello." Draco said looking up quickly. "_Shit," _Draco thought to himself, _"Why today?" _

"You alright there?" Harry had seen Draco struggle with his belongings.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Draco without looking up again. His tone was a bit harsh but unintentional.

"Do I know you? You look a bit familiar…" Harry asked politely, ignoring his harsh tone.

"You don't know me…" Draco said quietly. Trying once more, he pulled the zipper hard and it glided along smoothly. He stood up straight, swinging the bag over his shoulder.

Harry extended his arm out, offering him a handshake, "I'm Harry, Harry Pott−"

"I know who you are Potter," Draco interrupted, "I mean Harry," Draco very quickly covered up.

Harry gave him a suspicious look for a brief moment, his hand was still stretched out. Draco took his hand hesitantly, "It's just that you're famous. I mean you saved the wizarding world. Your bravery and sacrifice saved us all. Not only that, I was with your traveling group for the portkey," Draco said awkwardly while slightly nodding. An awkward moment passed until Draco spoke again, "I'm Drac− Drake. My name is Drake.

"Oh well pleased to meet you Drake."

"Likewise," Draco nodded. He tried to keep all the built up emotions he had for Harry intact.

"Well I have to get back to my friends; I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, will do," Draco tried to stay polite but his tone came out a bit strained. He turned and entered his tent as quickly as he could. Harry just stood still and watched Draco retreat into his tent; he had a suspicious feel about him.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Beginnings ****by PhoenixFire998**

**Chapter Five: Draco's opportunity.**

**I am not JK Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter.**

Draco thought he had let go of all the unresolved feelings he had towards Harry; all the anger, hurt and jealously clearly didn't just simply disappear. If he wanted to have the fresh start that he so longingly dreamed about, he had to learn how to deal with his feelings. Draco flopped onto his bed, slightly angry at himself for nearly blowing his cover to Harry. _"How could I be so stupid?"_ Draco thought to himself. _"I should have been nicer; I should have kept my tone casual and calm, not bloody rude and pompous. Ugh!" _

Deciding to come to terms with Harry, he dragged himself out of his bed. He checked his watch and decided to get ready for the festival. He ran a plan through his head and decided that he'll only hang out with Harry and his friends if one of them approaches him first. Draco hoped that his plan would work; it may have seemed a bit strange and a bit odd, but Draco really wanted to come to terms with Harry, and maybe even become friends with him.

Fifteen minutes passed and Draco left his tent to explore around the area. He was told that if he headed towards the pitch, there was a small set up of markets and stores. As he exited his tent, he looked over towards Harry's tent and saw Hermione sitting on a small chair just outside the tent's entrance, a book opened up on her lap. She had a small shoulder bag resting against her leg, which made it obvious she was waiting for the others. She looked up at Draco and without realising; she started to smile a little.

"_Wait, what am I doing? Why am I smiling at him? I don't even know him…"_ Hermione thought to herself while quickly looking back to the pages of her book, _"… Then again, he is quite attractive…" _a tint of rosy-pink coloured Hermione's cheeks as she smiled inwardly to herself. _"I'm allowed to look at other people now, since Ron left me…"_

Draco just looked at Hermione and saw she started smiling at him. Without realising, he was smiling back. _"Why is Granger smiling at me...? Maybe because you started to smile first you idiot… No, wait, what? Why would I smile at Granger...? Honestly, I have no idea… Why am I talking to myself…? Well you are messed up, just shut up… okay…" _Draco thought crazily to himself. He broke eye contact and walked away, heat was rising up in his cheeks.

Hermione looked back up, and saw that Draco had walked away. Smiling, she got up and went inside the tent. She walked over to Ginny who was packing a few last minute things for their journey. "Ginny, you know that guy that was travelling with us today?" Hermione asked casually.

"Yeah, how could I forget," she leaned closer to Hermione so no one was in ear-range, (especially Harry); "he was incredibly good looking." Ginny said with admiration.

"Well, he was looking at me…"

"Yeah, so what?" Ginny asked.

"… and smiling…" Hermione continued with a small smile. "And I was wondering Gin, does that mean anything? Because you know I'm not good with reading flirtatious body language and picking up on hints, and I'm the last person you would go to for relationship advice; because you know I was only with Ron for a brief time and it really wasn't dating…"

"Okay, Hermione. Take a breath and relax. Merlins beard woman, you're crazy," Ginny said grabbing Hermione's shoulders gently. Hermione took in a breath and giggled.

"Sorry…"

"No, Hermione, this is a good sign. I think maybe if you see him again anytime soon, you have to talk to him. And if you don't, I will go up to him and tell him to see you," Ginny said with a devious smile. Hermione slightly shook her head and laughed.

"Oh Ginny, you're crazy."

"However do you mean?" Ginny said mischievously. They just laughed until Ginny cleared her throat. "No really, you have to talk to him. If he was looking at you and smiling well duh! You might have a chance, and this might be your break through since Ron." Ginny said with a slightly uneasy smile.

"Well to be honest, this isn't the first time. As soon as we were leaving to our tent, I looked over to him and he was looking at me and smiling…" Hermione added with a little smile. Ginny gave her a wide grin. She knew what Ginny was about to say so she spoke first.

"I know what you're gonna say. Yes Ginny, I will talk to him," Hermione said nervously.

"Oh yay, my little Hermione is growing up!" Ginny said happily as she gave her a hug.

"Sorry to interrupt, it's time to go," Neville said kindly. The two girls just looked up at him and nodded with a smile.

Draco was walking around the markets with his hands in his pockets, staring around at scene around him. Bright lights filled the sky as the sun was setting behind the distant hill. Dozens of people were dressed in crazy outfits; some of the clothing worn was bewitched to flash different colours depending on who the person was supporting. People were dancing around together, singing their favourite tunes happily, and every now and then, Draco would pass a travelling sales person that was selling small Quidditch souvenirs. Oblivious to his surroundings, he had run directly into someone. The contact with the stranger was enough to make Draco stumble back and pull him out of his daydream.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Draco glanced at the person very briefly but saw enough to know who ran into him. "Watch where you're going Long-" Draco realised what he was about to say and quickly coughed to cover up the rest of the sentence. "Ah sorry, I didn't see you there," Draco said with a small nod.

Neville looked at him carefully before speaking, "Yeah…"

"Um anyway," Draco broke the very awkward silence, "See you around. Have a good night."

Draco walked away quickly, passing Neville. When he was a good distance away, Draco smacked the top of his forehead. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Draco sighed. _No more mistakes!_

Walking hand in hand with Ginny, Harry peacefully passed the partying people that were hitting the celebrations early. He looked over towards a group of young men who were pissing themselves laughing at their friend that had fallen over straight onto his face. He started to laugh when he realised that one of the people laughing hysterically was Seamus Finnigan. He nudged Ginny to get her attention and when she looked, he pointed over to where Seamus was. They watched him fall to the ground in laughter until he calmed down a bit and looked up. He then realised that Harry and Ginny was looking at him and he started waving frantically with a huge smile on his face. Harry and Ginny just laughed and waved back as they continued to walk.

Fifteen minutes had passed since Harry and Ginny saw Seamus. They spotted Hermione sitting by herself at a table reading, a glass of lemonade by her side. Ginny sighing with a small smile approached Hermione.

"Mione, what are you doing?"

"Yeah Hermione, go and look around. Add to the celebration," Harry added.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I'm not in the celebrating mood."

"How long have you been sitting here? I mean, we only left forty minutes ago and we want to know what you have done since then." Ginny asked while crossing her arms.

"Well," Hermione said without looking away from her book, "since we left, I walked around for about five minutes, looking for a table. Then, I found one and sat there for a while until some person vomited a short distance away from me so I got up and came here; and along the way," Hermione held up her glass, "I got a glass of lemonade."

"Hermione!" Harry and Ginny said together.

Hermione looked up with a smile, "Anyway, I'm tired. I'll see you guys later, have fun you two." Hermione got up with her book in her hand and she headed back to their tent. George, Luna and now Neville would already be there so she wouldn't be alone.

Harry and Ginny kept walking around, progressively getting weary. Eventually, they decided to go back, but as they were heading home, Harry spotted Draco walking back as well and asked Ginny if he could invite him to meet the others. After Ginny's approval, Harry yelled out for Draco.

"Hey Drake! Drake!"

Draco froze, but then realised it was Harry's voice. _"Okay, time to talk to Potter… no mistakes, keep calm, keep polite, and stay the new person."_ Draco thought to himself. He slowly turned around to face the young couple that was approaching him through the mass of the people.

"Hey Drake, how's your evening been?" Harry asked kindly.

"Hey Po- Harry; um yeah, my night has been okay; a bit boring. I'm not really in the celebrating mood," said Draco, who was slightly uncomfortable.

"Um, this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Ginny, this is Drake Mal,"

Ginny held out her hand and Draco took it. As soon as they touched, Draco pulled his hand back but Ginny held it tight and shook it quite eagerly. "Nice to meet you Drake," Ginny said happily, a grin on her face that went ear to ear. "_So this is the guy Hermione has her eye on… his name is Drake… interesting… Hermione shall be pleased,"_ Ginny thought, pleased with herself.

"So are you here with anyone?" Ginny asked simply.

"No."

"How old are you?"

"Um, I'm 22…"

"Cool, so you're the same age as Harry. What school did you go to because I don't recall you going to Hogwarts?" Ginny questioned curiously.

"I um… I went-"

"Merlin's beard Ginny, stop interrogating the poor man. I bet he feels all uncomfortable now." Harry said shaking his head.

"Ugh, you're no fun," Ginny pouted as she poked Harry in the chest with her index finger.

The couple just laughed briefly and Draco stood their uncomfortably with a small smirk on his face.

"You should join us tonight Drake. Hang out with my gang," Harry offered.

"I don't know," Draco replied hesitantly.

"Oh come on! It will be fun. We'll introduce you to our friends, crake open a few drinks and have a laugh," Harry tried to persuade.

Draco thought it over and finally came to a decision, "Okay then," he smiled.

"Awesome. Follow us," Harry said as he grabbed Ginny's hand and started to walk.


	6. Chapter 6

**New Beginnings ****by PhoenixFire998**

**Chapter six: The meet and Greet**

**Sorry for the incredibly late update, I've had absolutely no time and I have been suffering from writers block. **

**I am not JK Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter.**

As Draco stepped into the tent, his ears wear greeted with the sound of laughter. Luna, Angelina, and Neville were all laughing at a joke George has said. It took several minutes for the small group to settle down and realise they had a guest.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" Harry announced happily, "Everyone," Harry paused for a quick moment while gesturing his hands towards Draco, "this is Drake. Drake this is everyone."

Draco looked around at the small group as they gave small greetings and he realised that not everyone was there.

"Wait, where is Hermione?" Ginny asked the group, having the same thought as him.

"I'm over here," they heard Hermione answer from the next area of the tent. Ginny lead Draco over to where Hermione was, who was sitting lazily in an armchair, reading.

"Mione, I want you to meet someone," Ginny said a bit too suggestively. "This is Drake. We met him today, and we invited him back to meet everyone." She added a wink. "Drake, this is my best friend Hermione."

As soon as Ginny said his name, Hermione dropped her book and immediately looked up.

"Oh, hello," Hermione said quietly, she could feel the blush creeping up in her face.

"Hi," Draco said with a small smile. He soon kept his eyes to the ground. It was so strange, he felt different around everyone; especially Hermione… He felt wanted from the group which was a change since they were enemies at school, and Draco felt good about it; but there was something about Hermione that was different… she had somehow changed in a way he couldn't tell, or maybe he was seeing clearer for the first time since their schooling years.

There was a brief awkward silence between them until Ginny cleared her throat, "So, can I get you guys a drink?" she asked.

Draco and Hermione just nodded and Ginny smiled at Hermione before walking away. Another awkward silence was between the two; Draco kept quiet and his gaze to the ground (and every now and then he glance at Hermione), and Hermione was the same.

"So…" Hermione broke the silence as she sighed.

"So…" Draco repeated.

"So…" Hermione repeated once again. _Shit, what's wrong with me? Who says 'so' twice…. Oh great… this is awkward…_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Is 'so' the only word you know?" Draco joked awkwardly.

Blush crept up in Hermione's cheeks once again, "No," Hermione giggled, not knowing what to say, she added: "I know heaps of words."

Draco couldn't help but smile a little at Hermione's response… it quite frankly sounded very stupid. As soon as she said it, she almost regretted it. _You have to be kidding me! Seriously Hermione, what's with you today?!_

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Draco asked.

"Meh," Hermione said shrugging her shoulders. "What about you? Surely you had a better night than me."

"Actually, 'meh' sums up my night perfectly," Draco said with a small smile.

"Really?" Hermione asked curiously. "Surely you must have done something? What did you do with your friends?"

"Nope," Draco said simply, "and I didn't come here with anyone, let alone am I meeting up with anyone."

"Oh, okay then."

"Well you look as though you're in the festive mood," Draco laughed as he looked at Hermione's book.

"Yeah, well, try and be all happy when you're being forced to attend a Quidditch game against your own will," Hermione said sarcastically.

Draco just laughed. "I take it that you don't like Quidditch?"

"Yup,"

"Oh come on! How can you not like Quidditch? That's like not liking… not liking," Draco thought for a moment, "That's like not loving puppies! Who doesn't love puppies?"

"I love puppies just fine, it's just I don't have any fancy for Quidditch, what so ever."

"That's abnormal!" said Draco with a small laugh.

"What's so abnormal?" Ginny asked as she walked back in with two glasses of firewhiskey. She handed Hermione and Draco their glasses and stood their happily. She was staring at Hermione, tilting her head towards Draco. Hermione was wondering what was wrong with Ginny until she realised that she was hinting at something. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Wait Gin," Hermione said holding up her glass, "I don't want firewhiskey. I'm not that much of a drinker…"

"Oh come on Mione! Celebrate! For once have some fun! When was the last time you had fun?"

Hermione stayed quiet as she stared daggers at Ginny. Ginny walked over to her and grabbed the glass of fiery liquid, and held it up to her mouth. "Drink!" Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione grabbed the glass as it got ever closer to her face. She mumbled something that was inaudible for Ginny or Draco to hear as she inclined her head and poured the drink in her mouth. Once again she felt the same burning sensation down her throat; god she was not a fan of the feeling. Hermione cringed as she swallowed the last drop. "Yay!" Ginny and Draco said at the same time.

"I'm going to murder you Ginny,"

"I love you too!" Ginny smiled innocently. "Now come on!" she grabbed Draco and Hermione's wrist and dragged them away, "Join the fun!"

**A/N:**** Once again, sorry for a late update! I was clueless on what to write so that's why this chapter may seem lacking…**

**Please review! :} **


End file.
